WorldEnd (Suka Suka Manga)
WorldEnd, or What Do You Do at the End of the World? Are You Busy? Will You Save Us? (終末なにしてますか? 忙しいですか? 救ってもらっていいですか? Shūmatsu Nani Shitemasu ka? Isogashii Desu ka? Sukutte Moratte Ii Desu ka?), is a Japanese manga series written by Akira Kareno and illustrated by Kaname Seu. It was serialized in Kadokawa's Monthly Comic Alive magazine from June 2016 and the manga's first volume was published by Kadokawa MF Comic Alive on February 23, 2017. The manga series ended with the release of the fourth volume in June 23, 2018. Story Five hundred years have passed since the humans went extinct at the hands of the fearsome and mysterious 'Beasts.' The surviving races now make their homes up on floating islands in the sky, out of reach of all, but the most mobile of Beasts. However, this new safe haven Règles Aile has a dark secret behind it. In order to defeat the Beasts, only a small group of young girls, the Leprechauns, can wield the ancient Dug Weapons needed to fend off invasions from these creatures. Into the girls' unstable and fleeting lives, where a call to certain death could come at any moment, enters Willem Kmetsch, a young man who has just woken up from being petrified over a year ago to discover that everything that he once loved is gone now. Unable to fight any longer, Willem becomes the father that the girls never had, caring for and nurturing them even as he struggles to come to terms with the growing difficulties of his new life, in which he feels the pain of helplessly waiting for his loved ones to return home from battle that his 'Daughter' maybe once felt for him so long ago. Together, through their everyday interactions in the 'orphanage,' Willem and the girls gradually come to understand what family means and what is truly worth protectingDescription From Myanimelist.com, . (Source: SukaSuka - MyAnimeList.com). Characters Main Characters * Willem Kmetsch * Chtholly Nota Seniorious * Ithea Myse Valgulious * Nephren Ruq Insania * Rhantolk Ytri Historia * Nopht Keh Desperatio Supporting Characters Fairy Warehouse * Nygglatho Astartus * Tiat Siba Ignareo * Lakhesh Nyx Seniorious * Collon Rin Purgatorio * Pannibal Nox Katena * Almita Guardian Wings Military * Officer Limeskin * Souwong Kandel * Buronny Maxi Orlandry Merchants Guild * Grick Graycrack Visitors * Elq Hrqstn * Ebon Candle * Jade Nail * Carmine Lake Emnetwihts/Humans * Almaria Duffner * Lillia Asplay * Navrutri Teigozak * Hilgram Moto * Emissa Hodvin * Kaya Cultrun * Theodore Brickroad * Nils Didek Foreigner Other Characters * Gilandalus Dorio * Phyracorlybia Dorio * Margomedari Brompton * Kaya (Ebon Candle's Maid) Volumes The Suka Suka manga series is based on the light novels written by Akira Kareno with illustrations by Kaname Seu. The first volume was published in Kadokawa MF Comic Alive on February 23, 2017. The manga series ended with the release of the fourth volume in June 23, 2018. Gallery Japanese Covers Suka Suka Manga Volume 1 Cover.jpg|Suka Suka Volume 1 Cover Suka Suka Manga Volume 2 Cover.jpg|Suka Suka Volume 2 Cover Suka Suka Manga Volume 3 Cover.jpg|Suka Suka Volume 3 Cover Suka Suka Manga Volume 4 Cover.jpg|Suka Suka Volume 4 Cover English Covers References Links Official Japanese Light Novel Website Yen Press English Website Navigation Category:Suka Suka Media Category:Manga